


When Duty Calls

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Military Science Fiction, Military Uniforms, Romance, Smut, Starfleet, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Angels devastated Earth 30 years ago and Dean lost his mother in that battle.Now, when his father the Ambassador John Winchester dies, Dean is assigned to a very important mission to restore the Earth. Bad thing is, Angels want to redeem themselves by providing the technology to revive the planet and by doing that, they pretend to be part of the Federation.Dean accepts, despite of his hate for them, and he meets the Angel Castiel, a Commander Scientific that will work with him in one of the labs stations placed on Earth.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48
Collections: Dean and Cas Bingo





	When Duty Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm bringing you another square from the Dean and Cas Bingo, this time SCI FI.  
> I hope you enjoy this work, and the art. (It will be added once is posted in Tumblr).  
> Thank you @elephino for editing this work!  
> If you wanna keep an eye on this bingo adventures, you can follow me on Tumblr! I'm [verobatto-angelxhunter](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/verobatto-angelxhunter)

**When Duty Calls**

Dean and Cas Bingo

Square Sci-Fi

  
  


**Prologue**

"Mom! _Mommy_!" The kid cries, and covers his ears. There's too much noise and too much dust around him. No one answers, "Mom!" he calls again, there's another explosion behind him, and he falls to the ground.

He sees feet running and hears screams coming from everywhere. He starts crying again.

Suddenly, the child is picked up by a man. The man is running, "You'll be okay, Dean. I got you," the familiar voice makes the kid relax. His eyes are closing slowly.

"Daddy?" he mutters. For a brief moment before fainting on his father's shoulders, he sees a light, and wings flapping around. A couple of blue eyes stare back at him with tenderness.

" _You'll be okay_." The child doesn't know that rough voice, but it gives him the peace he needs. He faints.

////////////

**Act I**

**Father's last wish**

Lieutenant Commander Dean Winchester wakes up in the morning with that weird sensation he gets when he thinks he just forgot something. He sits on his bed and rubs his eyes. He actually feels more tired than ever. Then it hits him. He had that dream again.

He's not in the mood to connect any dots his messed up brain has for him this morning. He needs to get to his session on time, because later today he has a meeting with Admiral Singer.

Lt. Commander Winchester is excited because he knows he's about to be assigned a new mission. He has just come back from an extended mission on the Excalibur exploring for months in inhospitable places in Galaxy Seven. 

His return had been rushed due to his father's unexpected death, the Ambassador, Admiral John Winchester.

A week has passed. He has seen his brother Sam with his wife Eileen and their daughter Summer. While putting on his uniform, he recalls with a smile how his brother scolded him for not being around enough to see his niece growing up properly.

The uniform fits Dean's trim body perfectly. It's dark blue with yellow lines and a golden laurel branch at his neck, proudly showing his rank. He takes a deep breath, looking at his reflection in the mirror, then leaves.

////////////////

"You look… off today," his psychoanalyst observes, tilting her head to a side and narrowing her eyes.

Dean chuckles and locks his green eyes with her. He knows he will have to talk about the dream… Mrs. Missouri Moseley is the most insightful person walking that land… the second person is his brother, of course.

"I… had that dream again, Dean finally confesses.

"Do you mean… that memory of your childhood, from the Devastation?" she points, putting her glasses on and staring at him attentively.

Dean feels his mouth drying and he lowers his chin, "Yes… that one."

"It's understandable. You lost your dad only a week ago, that could bring back your old traumas," she writes in her notes.

"I know, I… thought that too…" Dean replies, "But, it was different this time."

Missouri raises her brown eyes to him, "Why?"

"There was another person…" Dean tries to recall, but the memory is blurry. He shakes his head slightly, "I'm not sure… it wasn't my father…"

"Did this person say something to you?" she asks, ready to keep writing.

Dean blinks, "He said… that I'll be okay."

"Oh, it's a _he_ ," Missouri writes.

"Yes, I think…" Dean frowns.

"Did you notice, those are the same words your father told you when he was rescuing you?" She stares at him again.

Dean's swallows down the lump in his throat, "Yes, I did."

She smiles, "Maybe you need to find out why this mysterious person appears in this moment… to save you again," Missouri concludes, with a fond smile.

Dean sighs, and purses his lips, "Maybe… but I don't have time now for that." The cCommander stands up and smiles at her and she shakes her head. Missouri is used to his behavior. But she knows Dean listens, and he follows her advice in his own way.

"See you next week," Dean says as he leaves.

///////////////////

Admiral Robert “Bobby” Singer extends his hand with a wide grin on his face, "It's nice to see you, Commander. Please, have a seat." Singer waves his other hand to the empty chair in front of his desk.

"I can't deny, this mysterious mission made these last days a little longer." Dean sits in front of the Admiral. The man has a fond smile on his face.

"You know we are… _negotiating_ with Angels to add them to the Galactic Federation," Bobby starts talking, leaning forward over his desk with worry in his eyes. He knows Dean's past and his aversion for that race.

Dean shifts uncomfortably in his seat and locks his gaze with him, "Yeah, I heard." Lieutenant Commander Winchester clears his throat.

There's silence and the Admiral gives him his order on a digital tablet. "They know the only way they can redeem themselves after destroying our planet thirty years ago is by trying to save it."

Dean reads the project which includes his orders.

Project Redemption is the assignment of five angels and five officers from the Galactic Federation in five different labs placed at unique points of the now devastated planet Earth.

Dean swallows. The planet can't be inhabited by humans, but the Angels have built these five labs with the intention to repopulate the Earth.

If they do that, then the Federation will accept them as part of the Galactic Federation.

Dean is assigned to work with one of their leaders, Angel Commander Scientific Castiel.

Bobby sees Dean's doubts and disgust on his face, "The Civil War on their planet reduced their numbers by half. They're not the same as they were back then." Admiral Singer's voice is hushed.

Dean flicks his eyes to him for a brief moment, "They're the same to me."

"I know kiddo, but…"

"Why are you assigning me this mission? I can't forget those bastards. They destroyed my family, they killed my mother, and reduced our home to ashes," Dean's cheeks are red in anger, but he tries to calm himself. Lt. Commander Winchester licks his lips and drops his eyes to the tablet in his hands.

"Your father requested it before his death," Bobby says, and Dean is now looking at him in amazement. "See, Dean, you are like a son to me. Your old man was my brother, he… he started something huge when he offered himself to negotiate the alliance with the angels."

"I-- I respected that but I could never understand why he…" Dean tries to put into words how he feels about the fact that his father was the first Ambassador, promoting the alliance. "I'm not like him," he finally says.

"If he could forgive them, why can't you?" Bobby asks, hopeful.

Dean licks his lips again and lowers his gaze, "I'm not my father."

The Admiral sighs and leans back in his seat, eyes fixated on the young Commander. "This is a great opportunity, Dean. It's gonna be a huge boost to your career. Besides…" Bobby purses his lips, "Your father wanted this for you, and I know he had a good reason for it."

There's silence again and Dean raises his greens to look at Bobby, "I'll think about it, okay? You'll have my answer tomorrow morning." Both men stand up and before leaving, Winchester wheels around, "Do you really believe they can fix the Earth?"

Bobby chuckles, "Your father did."

"But… what about you, do you believe it?" Dean repeated.

Bobby grins, "I think… they are powerful enough to do it, yes."

Dean frowns, "Admiral, see you tomorrow." He bows his head and leaves. 

//////////////

"Are you gonna accept the mission?" Sammy asks through a large screen in Dean's room. The day is coming to its end and he's still trying to make a decision.

"I don't know, Sam… I'm not an Ambassador and… I really don't wanna see their faces, or even been in the same room with any of them," Dean answers, walking around the room.

"I know… but… why do you think Dad requested that?" His brother tries to understand it too.

"Maybe he saw an opportunity…" Dean thinks.

"To come back to Earth? To forge an alliance with a powerful race?" Sam huffs, "I can't say this doesn't bring some hope, I mean… older folks are always talking about how wonderful Earth was…" Sam's voice trails off.

"Yeah… it was wonderful. Mars is cool but it doesn't compare…" Dean smiles with melancholy.

"I think you are gonna do this," his brother grins on the screen, Dean turns his eyes sharply to him.

"Why are you that sure?" he questions.

"Well…" Sam snorts, "You were always the obedient son."

"That's not enough," mutters Dean.

Sam smiles fondly, "I know it's not. But you'll be okay."

Dean laughs incredulously. "Go eat your dinner with your wife, I don't want her yelling at me," mocks the older brother.

"Eileen adores you. Goodbye, brother." 

"Bye, bro," says Dean, turning off the call. 

Commander Dean Winchester approaches his window to see the arid, copper-colored landscape of the planet he had learned to call home. 

The human race lives on spaceships and bases on Mars. They have all the comfortability, but there's something they miss… the green color of the lands… the intense blue of the ocean… and everything that made the Earth a beautiful world.

Dean sighs, maybe if he accepts this mission they could have all that back. His father believed that…

"Okay, sir…" he whispers, "Just one more time."

///////////

**Act II**

**After Light**

After accepting his orders, Lt. Commander Dean Winchester arrives on the exploration ship Odyssey.

Dean walks along a corridor, there're a lot of people still working on the last details of the ship. He hears a female voice coming from behind him and he wheels around only to be blinded by a bright light. 

"I'm sorry!" A woman chuckles nervously and turns off the light she has in her hands. Quickly, she approaches Dean with a sweet smile. The woman is beautiful. She has dark hair and brown eyes. According to the stars at her neck, she's an ensign, "I’m truly sorry. I was helping in Engineering and I forgot to turn this thing off, sir. I'm Ensign Broeden. I will guide you to the Captain in the command booth," she smiles again and Dean imitates that grin.

"Thank you," he replies, and follows the young Ensign.

///////////

The Odyssey drops him on Earth at the lab station assigned to him and to Officer Castiel. 

Outside the base, Dean has to wear a special suit and mask to protect his skin and lungs from the amount of pollution on the planet.

Dean walks slowly. The suit is not heavy, but he needs to be careful with each step he takes. The land is arid and he can feel the cold cutting through the sophisticated suit. Or maybe it's just his imagination. 

Dean looks around. There are no greens, no blues. Just oranges and yellows… and the dust.

The lab is just a few steps away and he continues until he finds the entrance.

It's a huge station, the Angels really have very attractive technology.

The other spacecraft haven't arrived yet. Dean sighs and places himself in front of the door. The computer speaks.

"Welcome to Project Redemption. Please enter your code."

"Winchester, Five, Six, Epsilon, One," Dean responds and the door opens.

"Welcome Lieutenant Commander Dean Winchester," the computer speaks again, and Dean is already taking off his suit and mask. He breathes deeply.

The station is spacious and bright. Even luxurious, maybe. Dean chuckles. Surely the angels want to please them to make their entry into the Federation easier.

He goes to his room. As he suspected, it's beautiful too. The bed is huge and there are training machines and books. Dean turns around still standing in the doorway, because behind him there’s another room. There are only two rooms in the station, so it's obvious that one is the angel's room. Dean grimaces. He doesn't like the idea of being so close to that alien's room.

Dean hears engines outside. It's the spacecraft arriving.

He walks towards the window. He sees a bright light so white and shining he has to cover his eyes with his arm. Just a few seconds pass, the light is still there, but Dean needs to look at the newcomer. Last time he saw one of them he was a child, and that bastard was killing his mother. 

So Dean lowers his arm and blinks. The light seems to slowly dissipate, and now he can see a silhouette of a man, with two beautiful wings rising behind him. Dean swallows, his heart racing. The light is gone and he stares at the angel before him. He's not wearing any suit or mask. Of course angels can breathe and live among the pollution, they're a very strong race. 

The guy has black, messy hair and he's wearing a black uniform, just like his wings. 

The angel walks a few steps and then stops. He raises his chin and stares at Dean deadpanned. He's gorgeous. The angel is a beautiful creature. Dean can't see the color of his eyes, but he' s definitely beautiful. Plump lips and strong jawline. His nose could only be compared with a Greek God. Dean clenches his fists and scowls. How can demons hide in such an innocent and beautiful appearance. 

The angel narrows his eyes and tilts his head. He seems confused by Dean's insistent look. The Lt. Commander flicks his eyes away and walks towards the door.

The angel is now in front of the door. He hides his wings, making them invisible. The computer welcomes him and he gives it his code, "Commander Scientific Castiel, Seven, One, Omega, Eight."

The door opens and Castiel enters. Dean is there, watching him, still scowling.

"You must be Lieutenant Commander Dean Winchester, I'm…"

"I know who you are, we don't need to introduce ourselves," Dean cuts him off.

Castiel flinches, just slightly. He can perceive Dean's aversion towards him.

"I'm here following orders. That doesn't mean I agree with the alliance," Dean approached him threateningly, "and I'm not here to become your friend either."

Castiel stiffens. "I wasn't expecting that," he utters.

"Good," Dean says, and he can see how blue Commander Castiel's eyes are. "There's food in the kitchen. I'm going to rest now. We'll start tomorrow."

When Dean leaves, the angel relaxes his body. He had heard about Dean's hatred for his race and that welcome didn’t surprise him. Almost half of the human population is against the alliance. Castiel knows it. He's aware of how hard it will be trying to repair all the damage his race had done to others. 

The angel walks to his room, strategically placed in front of the human's. Castiel sighs and opens the door. It's going to be a long mission.

/////////////

The screams wake Castiel up in the middle of the night. He recognizes the voice; it’s Commander Dean Winchester. He jumps out of his bed and crosses the corridor running, slamming his partner's door open, he finds him still screaming, eyes closed, squirming in his bed.

Castiel frowns and approaches him slowly.

"Mommy! Mommy! No! Where's my mommy?" Dean yells desperately, clinging tightly to the sheet that covers him.

Castiel looks around and hesitates just for one second. Finally, the angel decides to help him. He places a finger on Dean's forehead, and closes his eyes…

He connects his grace with the human's soul. There's so much pain, so much sadness… Castiel sees a broken man and he tries to heal at least his nightmares, but it's so hard.

Suddenly, Dean opens his eyes and pushes him roughly against the wall, pinning him with one arm on his chest.

"What were you doing?" Dean clenches his jaw and Castiel stares into his angry, green eyes.

"You were screaming… I thought…" the angel stutters, but Dean is so mad.

"I didn't ask for your help. Next time, mind your own business," Dean releases him and glares at him, "Don't you ever come inside my room without my permission." Commander Winchester stabs a finger at him.

Castiel walks away, but before leaving he says, "I hope you can rest now."

Dean sits on his bed and runs a hand down his face. Deep inside he feels shame. He's ashamed part of his trauma was heard by a stranger. And not just a stranger, but an _angel_. The source of all of his nightmares.

He lays down on the mattress, and the feeling of falling into warm and comfortable clouds assaults him. Then, without thinking about it too much, he falls asleep.

///////////

Dean wakes up and stretches, his arms extended high above his head. It feels so good. How many years have passed since he had a good rest? Dean smiles, pleased, but then he recalls… could it be the angel?

He shakes his head and decides to take a shower.

/////////////

Dean drinks his coffee, there's no sight of Commander Castiel. That's better for him. It would be very awkward to have to see him after the weird night they had.

Dean spots him again outside the lab. The angel spreads his wings as he takes some samples from the ground. The sight is magnificent, Dean can't deny his beauty. 

Castiel stands up and goes to the door. Dean sits, the mug of coffee still in his hand, and waits for him.

The angel gets inside, and finds Dean watching him. He's already sitting in the meeting room. Commander Winchester stares without saying a word, but scowling at him. Castiel bows his head in silence, as if he was saying " _good morning_ " somehow.

The angel puts the samples on his table and comes back to the room, then he sits too.

"I have chosen the first locations to start the sampling," Castiel speaks and points at the tablet in front of Dean, "As it's described in the document, these locations are important points to revive the surface."

Dean sees in his monitor the diagrams and simulations of the revival process, then he looks back at Castiel, "We need to take samples from these places, and then…"

"And then, I will study their composition, to make sure what is needed for the revivaling process." The angel explains, as if he was a cold robot.

"I see," sighs Dean, "The project said, you will use your grace to restore my planet."

"We will," Castiel replies, "But we need to focus our powers on what is needed. It's a team of hundreds of angels. Can't be done just by one and definitely can’t be done without studying the surface first."

Dean fakes a smile and hums, "Yeah, you guys are too kind hearted, right?"

Their eyes meet in silence, Dean is smirking and Castiel scowls at the irony.

The angel looks back to his own tablet, "We'll start in Luray Caverns in Virginia. We'll leave at 1400. Check your suit is in mission condition." And without further ado, Castiel leaves.

"Yes, sir," Dean salutes mockingly.

//////////////

Castiel arrives at the laboratory and turns on the portal as Dean enters behind him.

"Teleportation… interesting way to use it."

Castiel turns his head to him, " I'm sure you give this technology different applications," the angel utters, not showing much interest in what Dean will reply.

Dean notices so he doesn't answer. He just rolls his eyes.

Dean is wearing his suit, and puts his mask on when sees the Commander Scientific locating Virginia's Caverns in the Portal.

"The Caverns are slightly unstable, so please be careful," the angel orders him, taking his bag with boxes and petri dishes. Then, they leave.

//////////////

The Caverns look bad. Dean's heart sinks at the sight of one of his favorite places when he was a kid. He spots the angel collecting samples everywhere and snorts. He hates it. He hates everything this race has done to him, to his family, his friends. His planet.

The anger lights up again in his chest and he just wants to punch something. 

In his old quarters he had this boxing sand bag he used to kick and punch to release his frustration. But here? He has nothing. 

Lt. Commander Winchester feels wetness in his eyes and he doesn't know why.

He glares at the angel again, bursting. He approaches him sharply, "So you think you can fix all of this? All of what you did to my people?"

Castiel is kneeling now, to collect some rocks, "I was a child when your planet was devastated." He cuts him off, because he knows why Dean is throwing all that shit at him. 

"So what? Aren't you one of them?" Dean snaps, he feels his throat scratch, and it hurts.

Castiel closes his eyes and stands up, giving him his back, but he doesn't answer.

"Yeah, don't speak," Dean chuckles, frustrated, "If you are part of them, if you are one of them, you are just like those who destroyed our lives." Dean takes two steps back, "Look around you! This used to be a beautiful place! And now? Look around!!!" he yells. Castiel wheels to warn him against shouting, but it's too late, part of the cavern ceiling collapses on Dean. The angel calls out his name, and runs to him, spreading his wings and placing himself between Dean and the continuing rain of falling rocks.

"Cas!" Dean yells, desperate. He sees the angel won't be able to withstand much more.

"Open the portal!" Castiel shouts, and Dean nods and presses the device. The portal is just a few steps from them, so Castiel pushes Dean and himself, jumping through it. The rest of the rocks fall down.

/////////////

**Act III**

**Not my enemy.**

  
  


Dean hurries, supporting Castiel by a shoulder into the medical room where the virtual female doctor appears in a blink.

"Describe the patient race and the issue," says the doctor, solemnly.

"Angel! I don't know, his wings?" Dean exclaims, anxiously.

Castiel coughs, "It is my left wing medial phalanx, I think it is broken," the angel howls, Dean stares at him worriedly.

The doctor approaches, "And some contusions too…" she says, moving her examination device over the angel's left wing.

The doctor touches the phalanx carefully, then stretches it slowly. Castiel moans.

"I'm sorry," Dean mutters, looking for the angel's gaze. 

Commander Castiel smiles at him, "It's okay."

"No, it 's not…" Dean replies, and ducks his head down. "Why did you do it?" he asks, ashamed.

"Do what?" Castiel questions.

"Save me,” Dean says quietly, and their eyes meet again.

"Commander, I'm not your enemy," Castiel answers and Dean opens his eyes in awe.

"I need you to leave, Commander, I have to work with the patient," the doctor orders and Dean just nods and leaves.

Castiel's words resonate in his head. Dean looks at his hands, dirty with blood.

Angels bleed… just like humans…

Dean breathes deeply, his mind is a swirling mess. 

Just a few minutes later, the doctor calls him and Dean reenters the medical room. Castiel has part of his left wing patched, and he's shirtless. Dean looks away, he doesn't know why, but seeing him half naked disturbs him in a very particular way.

"Commander?" the doctor tries to get his attention. 

Dean turns his head to the hologram, "Yes ma'am." 

The doctor points at an ointment on her desk, "You will help Officer Castiel with that medicine every twelve hours."

Dean nods, overwhelmed by the idea of touching the other man's wings.

"You'll have to be careful, angel's wings are a very sensitive area," the doctor warns him, locking her eyes with a very flustered Commander Winchester. "Do you understand?" she asks.

Dean nods again. Castiel smiles in the background, and lowers his face amused.

The hologram disappears and Dean helps Cas to his room.

"I'll be better in the morning, angels heal quickly," Castiel says, but Dean is still watching him worriedly.

"I'm really… sorry… I was… feeling kind of…." Winchester starts explaining, but the angel raises his hand to stop him.

"You don't have to say anything, Commander, I'm aware of the way you feel," Castiel sighs. "Coming here and seeing your planet like this, and having in front of you a person that reminds you the whole time of death, devastation, and loss… it must not be easy."

Their eyes meet in silence, Dean is speechless. Cas grins again, "See you in the morning, officer." He wheels to close his door, but before doing that, he stares at Dean again, "You called me Cas, in the caverns."

Dean blinks, "Did, did I?" he stutters, thoughtful.

The angel chuckles, "I like it." He smiles one more time and closes his door.

Dean remains still for a moment. Then he shakes his head slightly and goes inside his room.

///////////////

  
  


Next morning, both men drink coffee almost in silence.

Dean steals glances from time to time. He sees the angel trying to stretch his left shoulder, grimacing in pain. And it just hits him.

"Should I… put that ointment on you now? I think it's time," Dean clears his throat, and Castiel watches him.

"Yes, I think so," the angel utters, "Let's do it in Medical." 

//////////////

Castiel takes off his uniform, the coat and the t-shirt under it. Then he spreads his wings, and the sight is stunning. But this time Dean tries to focus on the wound.

Officer Winchester opens the ointment and approaches the angel. Castiel is giving him his back, and slowly spreads the left wing, leaving the right one folded.

"I'll try to be gentle," Dean mutters, and swallows, because that sounds very suggestive, "Tell me if it hurts."

Dean puts a little on the wound and Cas closes his eyes. Commander Winchester notices, "Am I doing it wrong?"

"No, it's just, Ahm…" 

Dean is in awe, is Officer Castiel blushing?

"I can do it slower," Dean rushes.

"No, you are doing it perfectly, it's just… it's a very sensitive area…" the angel murmurs.

Dean gulps. "Of course, of course," he repeats, flushing.

One more touch and his wings are shaking, making that beautiful sound of feathers rubbing together. Dean blinks.

"I'm sorry, it's… a reflex," Castiel explains, blushing even more.

Dean hums, he can't deny the whole process is kind of… _hot_. 

Trying not to pay attention to the dirty ideas he didn't ask for, assaulting his mind, he adds the last dollop of ointment, and there go the feathers again. This time Dean notices Castiel biting his lower lip, aroused. And Dean's ears turn red.

"Okay, I…" Dean clears his throat, "I think it's done, are you feeling better?" 

Castiel puts his t-shirt and coat back, he seems ashamed, "Yes, of course. Thank you so much, Commander."

Dean nods and Castiel leaves.

"What the fuck was all of that?" Commander Winchester whispers to himself.

  
  


//////////////

In the afternoon, they're together in the lab. Castiel is analyzing the samples and Dean is writing the reports.

"Do you think it will be possible to restore my planet?" Dean asks, all of the sudden.

"I'm seeing it, and I can say… the probability is high." Castiel diagnoses.

Dean turns around to watch him work, grinning, "That is really good news."

Castiel smiles into the microscope, "Yes."

Commander Winchester stands up and walks towards the angel. He sits at his side.

"I'm glad…" Dean murmurs, almost to himself, eyes lost in the samples.

Castiel side-eyes him, then focuses again on the microscope, "Do you have family, Commander?"

"I do, I… I have a brother, a sister-in-law and one nephew," Dean answers, "My brother is an Ambassador, so he's permanently travelling, but he brings his family with him."

Castiel shifts in his seat, "What about you? Do you have a wife? Children?" he asks.

"No, I…" Dean drops his gaze to his hands. "I don't have a wife, or… any commitment. Who would put up with me, right?" he chuckles.

"Why? Do you consider yourself not worthy of a relationship?" Castiel turned his head to him, and cocks an eyebrow, amused.

Dean laughs, "I don't know, I'm kind of… stubborn."

"Oh, yes, I saw that part of you," Castiel smiles, and he's back in his work. Dean watches the angel's perfect profile, and gulps.

"And… Does Commander Scientific Castiel have a girlfriend?" Dean encourages himself to question.

Castiel sighs and rests his back against his chair, eyes on the wall in front of him, "Kind of…" he wheels to face Dean, "Angels are destined to mate from the time they're born. So… My parents already decided who I will join." There's a silence before he continues, "Her name is Rachel. I don't know her in person, but I will have to… marry her once I return from this mission."

"Oh…" Dean says, he doesn't know why deep inside he's feeling disappointed.

  
  


////////////////////

**Act IV**

**Fireflies**

An entire month passes and the mission is progressing quickly, not just for Dean and Cas but at the other four stations also.

Dean didn't have to put more ointment on Castiel's wings because they healed amazingly quickly.

Of course the memory of that touch and the moment comes back to his mind every night…

Even more now that both men have learned to enjoy their mutual company.

They share a lot of things in common. Even their taste in music, classic but not that corny.

They spend hours talking, joking. Cooking together.

Sometimes there are lingering touches… and longing stares.

But they never talk about it. 

Dean is aware he doesn't have nightmares anymore. Maybe it's because Castiel arrived in his life to bring him that kind of healing.

  
  


"We are going to DuPont Forest," Castiel announces one day, and Dean can't hide his enthusiasm.

"Are we??? Shit! That was one of my favorite places when I was a kid! Did you know it was full of fireflies?" Dean says excitedly, eyes full of sparkles.

Castiel watches him surprised, but smiles at Dean's reaction, then frowns, "Fireflies?"

"Yeah! Fireflies like… okay let me show you. Computer!" He shouts out loud, "Lower the lights and put holographic fireflies in the room." 

The computer obeys and suddenly, the room is dark and full of fireflies surrounding them.

Castiel opens his eyes in awe, "They're… beautiful creatures."

"Aren't they?" Dean says, smiling goofily. Castiel stares at him in admiration. When Dean Winchester smiles, the whole world stops. 

"Computer, stop the program and restore the lights." Dean requests, as he notices Castiel is watching him, muted. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I…" Castiel looks away, flushing slightly, "I'll prepare the elements. We'll be leaving in a couple of minutes."

///////////

After collecting the samples, they come back just at dinner time. Dean keeps talking about that summer vacation with his parents in the DuPont Forest. He looks so happy, Castiel thinks it's a delight to watch him speak.

Once in their beds, Dean falls asleep quickly, but Castiel can't stop thinking about his partner's experiences with that forest. 

At times like this he hates his own race so much. Thousands of innocents that lost everything because of them. He can't understand why. 

His whole life he had been professing the rebellion’s ideals. They've won the war, and his planet has suffered devastation too, but it was a relief now. The last few angels working to repair all the damage his race had done.

He makes a decision that may be dangerous. But he does it anyway.

He goes to the lab, and observes the samples in the microscope, and comes back to the screen on his desk. The similarity to the previous samples from other places makes it easier to devise a restoration plan. 

He opens the gate to DuPont Forest and goes through the portal arriving in the ghostly woods.

He sets down an electronic device, carving it into the arid ground, and presses a button. A force field forms like a dome, covering a few meters.

"Okay…" Castiel mutters, watching the place, "I would have to do this as a guide for the restoration anyway. Let's say… it's my personal contribution to science."

Castiel spreads his wings and starts to shine with blue grace.

////////

When Dean wakes up in the morning he notices Cas is not in the kitchen as he usually is. So he decides to go and knock on his door.

"Cas? Are you there?"

The door opens and a very bed haired angel stares at him yawning, "Morning Dean, I'm sorry… I'll take a shower and be in the kitchen in a minute."

Dean stiffens. "Bad night?" he asks, puzzled, but Castiel just stretches his arms and smirks, closing his door.

Dean blinks and goes back to the kitchen.

////////////

"Aren't you going to tell me why are you so tired?" Dean questions intrigued.

"Yes, of course, more than tell, maybe I'll show you why," he replies, and there's the smirk again. "We'll go back to DuPont Forest. I need some more samples." the angel lies, and Dean believes him.

When they're about to open the portal, Castiel wheels around to see him, "You won't need the special suit. Just the uniform this time."

"But…" 

"Trust me," Cas turns away again.

"You're being very mysterious, you know that?" Dean says amused, taking off his suit.

They go through the gate and what Dean sees when they arrive leaves him speechless.

Castiel just enjoys his reaction with a wide grin on his face.

The place is still dark but there's a large swarm of fireflies flying around, giving enough light to show that section of the forest inside the dome.

There are trees, with green leaves, and the smell of dew drops wetting the grass.

"Cas…" Dean walks around amazed, "Did you do this?" he asks, quietly.

"I had to see if… it worked and... well… it works," he replies, innocently.

Dean turns around with unshed tears in his eyes, "But, you said this would require a huge amount of grace and… a lot of angels working together… how?"

"Well, this is just a few square meters, so… I was able to handle it myself", Castiel utters, sheepishly.

Dean approaches him, "That's why you were so tired."

"Dean, I remember the night you had that nightmare. You are so full of sadness and broken pieces… I just wanted to… give you some joy. So… just enjoy it," Cas chuckles, flustered, he scratches his nape, "Take this as a gift."

The angel looks around, and raises his hand trying to touch some fireflies. "They are incredible and beautiful creatures," he says. 

Dean is in front of him, watching him closely. Without thinking about it that much, he stretches his hand to reach Castiel's in the air, and holds it.

The angel flinches and looks back at him, flushing.

"You are a dumbass… now I have you all tired," Dean drops his eyes to Castiel's lips.

The angel can see his intentions. Cas licks his lips. "I'm not that tired," he whispers.

Then Dean closes the gap between them and kisses him softly and tenderly.

The kiss gets more needy, and Dean begins to take off Cas' coat and t-shirt. Castiel does the same. Dean’s jacket falls to the ground, then the shirt.

Dean pins him against the tree, and kneels to take Castiel's pants off. As the angel watches him kissing his groin, he moans. Dean licks Cas' dick through his boxers, it's hard and painful. Castiel gasps.

Dean takes off his own pants and boxers then Castiel's underwear is on the grass. Dean licks his palm and rubs his own cock and presses himself against the angel.

"It feels so good…" Castiel whispers, aroused. Dean kisses his neck and collarbone. Then he kisses his lips again, this time he uses his tongue to play inside the angel's mouth and Castiel imitates him, whimpering in pleasure.

Dean skims his hand down Castiel’s ribs to grab his cock, and jerks him off. The angel spread his wings, moaning. Dean kisses the healed wound on his wing and Castiel's feathers tremble. The angel surrounds Dean's strong back with his arms and sinks his nose into his neck.

Dean caresses his feathers all the way down to his cock, then he swallows it, up and down. Castiel shouts and grips his hands into Dean's hair.

Dean takes him and helps him to lay down on the ground, kissing his chest and abs, "Take me," the angel demands, aroused.

"Yes, Commander," Dean mutters, and Cas shivers.

Dean spreads Castiel's legs and licks his hole. His tongue feels so good going inside of him, once and twice and again. Castiel is about to lose it. Dean put a finger, then two and three, always licking it to help lubricate. When the angel is ready, Dean licks his palm again, preparing his cock, and pushes inside of Castiel, slowly.

It burns at first, but then is pure pleasure.

Dean thrusts into him slowly, and when he sees the angel is asking him for more, he rams him harder and harder.

Dean hits Castiel’s sweet spot and the angel whimpers even louder.

They come together, surrounded by fireflies, it couldn't be more fanfic and perfect.

Two men laying down on the grass, embracing each other. Castiel resting his head on Dean's chest.

"I love you," he hears Dean say.

Castiel's heart flips, and he locks his blue eyes with him, "Dean… what are we going to do?"

"Cas, I just confessed to you, what are you fucking…?" Dean scowls, confused.

"Dean… I love you too, of course, that's why I'm asking," Cas rushes, but Dean remains still watching him with a smirk in his face.

"Do you mean because you are destined to be Rachel's husband?" Dean fakes a grave voice and laughs when Cas frowns.

"Don't laugh, it's a serious and old tradition."

"Well, then marry her." Dean kisses Castiel's forehead, grinning.

"I won't, I love _you_ ," Castiel utters, staring at him determinedly.

"Then marry _me,"_ Dean kisses him in the nose.

Castiel's blinks at the sudden proposal, "Are you serious?" he asks, and Dean nods, and kisses his lips.

Castiel kisses him back for a long moment.

They pull apart just a little. "Then I will." the angel answers, and his wings shiver.

Dean chuckles. "I love when you do that," he says staring at the feathers, then he flicks his eyes back to his angel, "So, fuck the tradition."

"Fuck the tradition, indeed," Castiel laughs.

"I think a marriage between an angel and a human has more meaning that any negotiation our races could make," Dean thinks out loud, frowning.

"You are talking like a real Commander," the angel says, grinning.

"Because I am a real one, come here," Dean chuckles and kisses him softly.

/////////////

**Epilogue**

The mission ends and Dean and Cas return to their planets, to begin arranging their marriage.

Of course Castiel's parents don't agree at first based on their traditions. But a month later, when Dean arrives at their house, Castiel's mom and dad fall in love with his intelligence and sympathy. 

Project Redemption showed its success thanks to Castiel's personal contribution to science with the revival of that portion in the DuPont Forest.

Dean and Cas married after Earth completed the first phase of restoration.

In two years the planet is inhabitable again and it fills with humans. One of them is Dean Winchester with his angel husband.

The romance and union between Lt. Commander Dean Winchester from Earth and Commander Scientific Castiel from the Angel planet will be historically remembered as the founders of the Alliance between two worlds.

_"You were in my dreams once before I met you, Cas…"_

_"Really? What was I doing?"_

_"You were saving me."_

The End

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
